Conversations with John, the Hobbit
by Lenayuri
Summary: Trad. Autorizada 'Conversaciones con John, el Hobbit': Algunos cambios inesperados han llegado a la vida de John Watson y Sherlock Holmes.
1. Dentro y Fuera del Apartamento

**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fanfic me pertenece. La historia original [inglés] pertenece a **Ardna**. Traducción autorizada. Link en mi perfil.

* * *

**Conversations with John the Hobbit**

**I. Dentro y Fuera del Apartamento.**

John miró hacia la ventana del apartamento, desde donde él estaba acurrucado en el sofá. Observó a la débil luz viniendo de él por un momento, malhumorado.

—Sabes, soy consciente de que soy más pequeño que tú, Sherlock— dijo John.

—¿Si?— el tono de Sherlock era inconfundiblemente divertido.

—Y no he tenido problema con ello— John continuó —tanto si Sherlock Holmes es unos centímetros más alto que John Watson. Está bien, estoy bien con eso. No es gran cosa.

Sherlock no respondió. John podía imaginarlo, incluso aún sin verlo, que estaba sonriendo internamente.

—Pero la cosa es...— dijo John —esto, bueno, ¡esto es ridículo y completamente desleal!

—La vida no es justa— contestó Sherlock, y John observó cómo la luz de la calle pareció más brillante por un momento. ¿Eso pasaba normalmente cuando Sherlock hablaba?

—Sí, lo sé, pero...— John miró por la ventana y exclamó en frustración —¿Tuvieron que hacerte un dragón?

Las llamas más allá de la ventana, cuando Sherlock rió.

* * *

**Notas Traductora**

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	2. En una Calle de Londres

**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fanfic me pertenece. La historia original [inglés] pertenece a **Ardna**. Traducción autorizada. Link en mi perfil.

* * *

**Conversations with John the Hobbit**

**II. La Calle de Londres.**

John miró sus pies mientras él y Sherlock caminaban por la calle. Normalmente no era del tipo de persona que se interesase en sus dedos de los pies, pero cuando de repente te encuentras con un nuevo par de pies, estarías mirándolos también.

Y cuando dichos pies son ridículamente grandes y con exceso de vello rubio y rizado, bueno, es un poco difícil no distraerse.

John suspiró y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón -realmente eran mucho más cómodos que los pantalones vaqueros o de estilo militar que estaba acostumbrado a usar- y miró al gran reptil alado que caminaba a su lado.

Sherlock vestía como habitualmente lo hacía, es decir, como un un dragón _podría_ vestir. John aún no averiguaba de dónde diablos había sido capaz de encontrar una bufanda de ese tamaño.

Sherlock dirigió uno de sus ojos brillantes hacia John —¿Todavía enfadado?— preguntó, divertido con la situación, evidentemente, no había pasado.

John lo miró a los ojos —No— dijo él, quisquillosamente —nunca _estuve_ malhumorado, Sherlock.

—John, has estado actuando como un niño petulante los últimos días— Sherlock estaba claramente conteniendo una carcajada.

—Lo dice el que tomó mi pistola y le hizo agujeros a la pared porque estaba _aburrido_— respondió John.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros, dando lugar a un tropiezo descomunal del cual John hizo todo lo posible por no reírse. La sonrisa no se pudo evitar, sin embargo.

John miró a la multitud pasando por ellos. Gracioso, nadie los miraba. Soltó un bufido.

_Un Hobbit y un dragón caminando por una calle de Londres. Por supuesto, nadie los miraría._

—Ya sabes, ser un dragón es muy agradable, John— comentó Sherlock a la ligera —La habilidad de respirar fuego, volar por supuesto y muchos dragones, se dice que tienen capacidades mágicas.

Él se estaba jactando. Restregándoselo. Y era tan dolorosamente obvio. John miró a Sherlock.

—Tengo muchas ganas matarte— dijo.

Sherlock se giró hacia él bruscamente.

—¿Qué?

Oh, ahora había una pieza de información que Sherlock Holmes no podría borrar del disco duro que es su cerebro...

John sonrió con picardía.

* * *

**Notas Traductora**

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	3. Felices Fiestas

**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fanfic me pertenece. La historia original [inglés] pertenece a **Ardna**. Traducción autorizada. Link en mi perfil.

* * *

**Conversations with John the Hobbit**

**III. Felices Fiestas.**

John parecía flotar en una nube de deliciosos aromas. Galletas, pastel, menta, chocolate, té y por supuesto, esto le hizo cosquillas en la nariz.

No fue una sorpresa para John que la Sra. Hudson fuera del tipo de mujer que cocina desde-el-amanecer-hasta-el-anochecer.

Lo que fue una sorpresa, sin embargo, fue que lo hiciera ella misma para darles a John y a Sherlock una fiesta de navidad.

—¿Pero qué hay sobre tu familia?— John había preguntado.

—Oh, no me echarán de menos— respondió la Sra. Hudson —siempre me siento como una extraña, de todos modos— ella se echó a reír —Podría tener algo que ver con todo el tiempo que paso alrededor de Sherlock.

John no podía discutir contra eso. Era imposible conocer a Sherlock Holmes y _no_ ser afectado por el extraño hombre.

—Pero no conocemos a nadie— protestó John.

—Oh, por supuesto que sí, querido— dijo la Sra. Hudson dulcemente —Sólo no piensas en ellos.

—¿... qué?

—Déjame las invitaciones, querido, puedo manejarlas.

—¡Pero Sherlock es un dragón!— exclamó John —¡y yo soy un Hobbit! ¿Quién querría asistir a una fiesta de navidad de un dragón y un Hobbit?

—Oh, un montón de gente, estoy segura— la Sra. Hudson respondió —Ahora, si no te importa, tengo algo que hacer.

Dejó caer sus manos sin poder hacer nada, John se había apartado y permitió que la Sra. Hudson volviera al piso de abajo. La mujer parecía tener una altura más pequeña, porque apenas y parecía poder intimidar a alguien. ¡La mitad del tiempo creían que era un niño!

Ahora, toda la casa estaba llena con el aroma de la cocina y el horno, John se dirigió a la puerta cuando el primer invitado desconocido comenzó a llamar.

El Inspector Lestrade tropezó con él al entrar por la puerta y lo llamó _chico_. La Srita. Donovan lo miró por un momento con el ceño profundamente fruncido.

—El fenómeno hizo esto, ¿no es así?— dijo.

—En realidad, no— respondió John. Hizo una pausa —Bueno, no hasta donde yo sé, de todas maneras. Uno nunca podría asegurarlo con Sherlock.

Ahora que el tema había sido tocado, John se preguntó: ¿_Dónde_ está _Sherlock_? No había visto al detective consultor desde hace algún tiempo, y John estaba curioso (y temeroso) por saber lo que sea que estuviese haciendo.

Probablemente estuviese escondido. John no considera a Sherlock como el tipo de persona le gusta ir a fiestas. O tener una en su apartamento. Es probable que lo considerara aburrido.

Lestrade seguía mirando a John —Supongo que es por eso que no han tomado mis llamadas— dijo al fin.

John asintió con la cabeza —Si, tenía algo que ver con eso— dijo —Sherlock ha estado aburrido hasta la muerte después de tres meses con esto. No puede usar su Blackberry o apropiarse mi laptop.

Lestrade se echó a reír —Entonces, ¿dónde está?— preguntó, quitándose el abrigo —Se ha puesto... ya sabes, ¿como tú?

John se encogió de hombros —Más o menos lo contrario.

Lestrade le miró —¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Sally Donovan dejó escapar un grito desgarrador.

—Oh, ahí está Sherlock— dijo John.

Lestrade dejó caer la mandíbula y tomó la pistola escondida debajo de su chaqueta. John gesticuló salvajemente con sus manos, gritando —¡No, no lo hagas!— Donovan seguía gritando y fue un milagro que no se desmayara. La Sra. Hudson entró para saber de qué se trataba todo el alboroto mientras que otra persona comenzó a golpear la puerta.

Sherlock negó con su escamosa cabeza, rugiendo con irritación —¿Alguien _podría callarla_? ¡Los dragones tenemos un oído sensible!

—¡Habla!— Donovan balbuceó con horror —¡El monstruo _habla_!— los intentos de la Sra. Hudson para calmara la mujer fueron en vano. Por último, la orden de Lestrade la hizo callar.

John se apresuró hacia la puerta, en la que había una persona del otro lado aún golpeando. La abrió y parpadeo con sorpresa al personaje que era Mycroft Holmes.

Ahora ¿por qué iba a –? La Sra. Hudson. John miró a la mujer, quien le devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó a saludar calurosamente a Mycroft. Ambos parecían conocerse entre sí, y bastante bien.

Lestrade, Donovan, Mycroft... y lo siguiente que sabes, ¡es que el misterioso Moriarty vendría caminando desde la puerta! ¿A quién más había invitado la Sra. Hudson a esa fiesta?

Y como si respuesta a su pregunta, la puerta de abajo se abrió y Sarah, la novia de John, estaba entrando. Iba vestida de forma cómoda y colorida, como corresponde a la época y la temporada.

De repente, John se volvió bastante consciente de sus pies peludos -demasiado grandes para unos zapatos y sus ricos fuera de control cayendo por todo el contorno de su cara. Probablemente estaba apelmazado en harina, también.

La cabeza de Sarah se acercó cuando ella comenzó a subir las escaleras y se congeló —¿...John?— preguntó ella, mirándolo fijamente —¿Eres un Hobbit?

John asintió con torpeza —Sí.

Una lenta sonrisa comenzó a extenderse por el rostro de Sarah —Y déjame adivinar, ¿Sherlock es un enano?

—Un dragón.

Sarah sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa —Cuánto más sé de ustedes, ¡más raro se vuelve!

—Confía en mí, en lo que a Sherlock respecta, el sentimiento es mutuo— John le dijo.

—Bueno, siempre y cuando no se trate de asesinos chinos, estoy bien con eso— decidió Sarah.

—No hay un asesino chino a la vista— dijo John, después de hacer un ademán de mirar a lo lejos.

Sarah se echó a reír —Bien entonces— dijo. Hizo una pausa, olfateó y cerró sus ojos con una expresión eufórica. —Mmm, algo huele delicioso.

—Eso sería todo lo que la Sra. Hudson hizo— dijo John, mirándola mientras subía las escaleras.

—¿En serio?— preguntó Sarah —Entonces, ¿por qué puedo ver una mancha de harina en tu suéter?

John miró hacia abajo y gimió con desesperación cuando el dedo de Sarah pellizcó su nariz. Sacudió la cabeza con diversión, John siguió a la risueña mujer de vuelta a la habitación mientras un saxofón entonaba la melodía de _Winter_ _Wonderland_.

* * *

**Notas Traductora**

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	4. Fuegos Artificiales

**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fanfic me pertenece. La historia original [inglés] pertenece a **Ardna**. Traducción autorizada. Link en mi perfil.

* * *

**Conversations with John the Hobbit**

**IV. Fuegos Artificiales.**

John escuchó el repicar de las campanas y tarareó unas cuantas notas obligadas de _Auld Lang Syne_.

—Feliz Año Nuevo, Sherlock— gritó.

Sherlock respondió con un estruendoso rugido hacia algunas partes de la melodía que John había tarareado, por suerte no había tratado de cantar. John se preguntó cómo sonaría el canto de un dragón. Sacudiendo edificios y las llamas estarían involucradas, sin duda. Se rió de la imagen.

—¿Imaginando situaciones graciosas con mi forma actual antes de considerarla normal, John?— preguntó Sherlock.

John se removió en su silla —¿Cómo-?

—Por favor John, es obvio.

John cerró los ojos. Luego bajó de la silla en la que estaba sentado y se acercó hacia la ventana abierta, a través de la cual, la cabeza escamosa de Sherlock se podía ver —¿Tienes frío?— le preguntó.

Sherlock sopló una nube de humo —Tengo el equivalente fantástico a un horno en mi vientre— respondió —esta es la primera vez que he estado ligeramente frío.

John se estremeció cuando se envolvió con sus propios brazos fuertemente alrededor de su cuerpo, inconscientemente cubriéndose más con el pañuelo que envolvía su cuello —No se puede decir lo mismo de mí— miró junto a la cabeza de Sherlock, el cielo estaba lleno de explosiones de colores. No pudo evitar estremecerse.

—2012— dijo en voz baja, no del todo seguro de poderlo creer. ¿Un año más? ¿Ya?

Miró a Sherlock —Así que. ¿Tienes alguna solución?— preguntó.

Sherlock exhaló una voluta de humo burlonamente —Esta tradición es totalmente aburrida, John, por no hablar que no tiene sentido— dijo en su forma habitual de hablar.

—Por supuesto que sí— respondió John, regresando su mirada hacia los fuegos artificiales y preguntándose una vez más, por qué.

Hubo silencio por un rato, él exhalando vapor, Sherlock exhalando humo. Entonces John dijo —Fue hace cuatro meses.

Sherlock volteó hacia él.

—Ya sabes, el cambio— John completó.

—Soy consciente de eso, John— dijo Sherlock condescendiente.

—Sé que lo estás, Sherlock— dijo John con impaciencia —No _tienes_ que ser tan grosero, ya sabes— negó con la cabeza.

Ambos giraron la cabeza al escuchar que alguien subía por la escalera y se relajaron cuando la Sra. Hudson entró —Feliz Año Nuevo, Sherlock, John— dijo alegremente, aunque más tranquila de lo habitual debido a la hora. Estaba más que claro, por cómo estaba vestida, que sólo se había despertado para darles su felicitación a Sherlock y a John. Una vez más, John se maravilló por a bondad de esta viejecita y su mente increíblemente fuerte.

—¿Van a estar despiertos un poco más?— la Sra. Hudson preguntó, temblando mientras apegaba más su gruesa bata hacia su cuerpo.

—No lo creo— dijo John. Volvió la cabeza —¿Sherlock?

El dragón no respondió. John se encogió de hombros hacia la Sra. Hudson, y ella asintió en comprensión. Reprimiendo un bostezo, les despidió antes de girar y arrastras los pies por las escaleras. Después de que ella se fuera, John negó con la cabeza —Todavía no puedes sobreponerte a la audiencia— dijo —creo que podrías extrañar esto cuando volvamos a la normalidad— hizo una pausa —bueno, como normalmente las cosas son por aquí, de todos modos.

Sherlock se rió de eso, un sonido anormalmente grave —Lo normal es aburrido— dijo.

—Oh, y no podemos tener eso, ¿verdad? — John respondió con una sonrisa torciendo sus labios. Se dio la vuelta en su taburete junto a la ventana, mirando hacia arriba para poder ver a Sherlock, cuyo cuello se puso rígido y se alargó hacia el exterior, sus orejas erguidas hacia adelante con interés y sus fosas nasales se dilataron. Se levantó parcialmente de sus patas traseras y John apenas podía ver la punta de su cola moviéndose curiosamente.

John frunció el ceño con preocupación —¿Algo está mal, Sherlock?— le preguntó.

Los ojos brillantes de Sherlock miraron hacia la oscuridad —Hay alguien aquí— dijo.

—¿Problemas? — preguntó John, resistiendo la tentación de sacar la cabeza por la ventana y mirar de la misma forma en la que Sherlock hacía. Su formación de soldado le había enseñado a nunca dejar que tu enemigo sepa que estas sobre ellos.

Sherlock le dio una mirada divertida a John —Considerando que encendí al último asesino en la zona de fuego, no creo que nadie venga aquí por una confrontación directa.

John soltó una risita —Si, eso sería bueno, ¿no?— dijo —El Golem no estará muy interesado en ser más pequeño que alguien por una vez.

Los dientes de Sherlock se asomaban temibles —No tomo muy agradable el que mis enemigos se escapen, John. Mucho menos una segunda vez.

—Y casi nos matas en el proceso.

—¿Qué es lo que dice la gente? La venganza es dulce.

Sherlock continuó mirando fijamente la calle. A pesar de que se había echado nuevamente, sus ojos aún estaban en alerta y sus orejas giraban, tomando el más ligero sonido. Era divertido, ahora que Sherlock era un dragón, era más fácil saber lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Haremos algo sobre él?— John preguntó, refiriéndose a su vigilante oculto en la calle.

—No en este momento— decidió Sherlock —Estoy muy aburrido— lanzó una nube rizada de humo.

John no pudo evitar sonreír ante la razón ofrecida de Sherlock. Así era... Sherlock. Un bostezo se coló de su boca, sacó su móvil de su bolsillo y vio la hora. 12:15. No tan tarde, pero John se sentía agotado. Por supuesto, eso podría tener mucho que ver con el poco sueño que tienes mientras trabajas con Sherlock Holmes.

—Bueno, creo que la noche me llama— decidió John. Saltó del taburete y partió hacia su habitación.

Sherlock no respondió. John negó con la cabeza y puso sus ojos en blanco. Distanciamiento de nuevo. Típico de Holmes.

—Feliz Año Nuevo, Sherlock— dijo John por última vez y se dirigió a la cama.

Tres horas más tarde Sherlock se agitó, parpadeando como si hubiese despertado de un sueño y dijo —Buenas noches, John— miró hacia la ventana y parpadeó perplejo y confundido por la habitación vacía. La frente de Sherlock se arrugó y miró hacia el cielo, ahora desprovisto de fuegos artificiales.

—Él estaba ahí— dijo.

* * *

**Notas Traductora**

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	5. Guardian

**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fanfic me pertenece. La historia original [inglés] pertenece a **Ardna**. Traducción autorizada. Link en mi perfil.

**Nota Traductora**: Ya le pregunté a la autora y dice que no, que éste fanfic no es slash. Una lástima, la verdad u.u

* * *

**Conversations with John the Hobbit**

**V. Guardián**

Era tarde en la noche. De hecho, era tan tarde que ya pasaban varias horas del día siguiente. John, completamente agotado por los últimos acontecimientos, por fin había llegado a casa al 221B después de semanas de haberse alejado.

Pagó y dio las gracias al taxista, haciendo una mueca ante el insulto en sus palabras. No le gustaba mostrar debilidad cuando estaba cerca de otras personas, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo pequeño que era. Descargó sus dos maletas y se dirigió a la puerta, girando la cabeza sólo un poco como los neumáticos del taxi chirriaron al agarrar el pavimento y puso en marcha el vehículo.

John rebuscó en sus bolsillos en busca de la llave correcta, sintiéndose apenas medio despierto. La señora Hudson le había hecho una llamada para hacerle saber que Sherlock estaba durmiendo –_¡imaginen eso!_ John pensó– así que John estaba tratando de ser lo más silencioso posible. Esto para un hobbit que había cruzado veinte husos horarios durante un bazillion de diferentes emergencias en un puñado de semanas. Mycroft era un amor haciendo a la gente correr alrededor, pero esto era un poco sádico para él.

John abrió la puerta y la empujó, tomando sus maletas y colocándolas en el piso al otro lado del umbral. Se volteó para cerrar la puerta de nuevo, pero le llamó la atención un extraño hombre que caminaba por la calle. Tenía la sensación de que se dirigía a 221B.

No era que el desconocido pareciera raro o extraño. Sólo había... algo en él, algo diferente. John tuvo la clara sensación de que era muy peligroso, y aunque lo sospechaba, no sentía miedo.

El desconocido estaba vestido con una combinación única de ropa color negro y plata, complementando su físico delgado perfectamente. Su largo cabello plateado, hacia atrás, caía detrás de sus hombros en una larga cola de caballo.

John se encontró congelado, fascinado por la visión. El hombre parecía inhumano en su gracia. Sus movimientos eran ágiles y flexibles, más fluido que un gato depredador.

El desconocido vio John y levantó un brazo en señal de saludo —Salve, Halfling— dijo la voz justa y transparente —Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que uno de su tipo haya sido visto— dejó de caminar, de pie en el borde del camino que conducía al 221B —Y aún más tiempo desde que se vio uno de la otra especie— continuó, rostro se ensombreció —Hemos oído que Smaug ha regresado.

John miró al desconocido con sorpresa. _¿Cómo podía saber eso?_ —Pero... no. Sherlock es un dragón, sólo se parece a Smaug. Él no es _realmente_ Smaug, ¡no más de lo que yo soy realmente Bilbo Bolsón!

El extraño sacudió la cabeza, con ojos dudosos —Rezo para que usted tiene razón, John Watson. Pero le pregunto esto, ¿este Sherlock Holmes, con quien ha hecho amistad con tanta rapidez, se ha comportado de manera diferente en los últimos días?

John sólo podía mirar al desconocido como temor mientras posaba sus vendas y las colocaba en su estómago, apretando como si quisiera matarlo. Sherlock _había _estado comportándose de manera diferente, sólo sutilmente, pero eso no quería decir que era _Smaug_, la terrible criatura que había devorado a los enanos y tomado la Montaña Solitaria y todos los tesoros en su interior.

—¿Quién eres?— John preguntó el desconocido, mirándole con recelo.

El desconocido sólo le miró, manteniendo su manto de misterio —El que deambula— contestó —El que cuida. Tenga cuidado con esta amistad que mantiene, John Watson. Antes de que termine este viaje, Sherlock Holmes no será lo que pensabas que era antes.

John no podía respirar por el terror que estrangulaba sus pulmones. Se estremeció, y no era por el aire frío de febrero —¿Por qué dice eso?— preguntó —¿Cómo puede saberlo?

—Es un dragón, Dr. Watson. Es Smaug y Smaug es una criatura astuta, vanidosa y cruel. Incluso el humano Sherlock Holmes posee estas características. Ahora que es un dragón de pura sangre, es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que atienda al grito de la naturaleza del Wyrm. Su transformación en bestia pone a todos en un riesgo mayor. [**1**]

El comportamiento del desconocido era recto y majestuoso, cada una de sus células parecía erizarse con urgencia —Consideramos que esto es una advertencia, John Watson. Sherlock Holmes no es de fiar. Ustedes dos son más parecidos a las fábulas que retratan de lo que creen.

—¿Cómo sabe todo esto?— preguntó John. Sus ojos se estrecharon sospechosamente —¿Era _usted_ quien nos espiaba el día de Año Nuevo?

La expresión del extraño no revelaba nada —Hemos estado observando, Dr. Watson, pero no somos los únicos. Los otros no los ven con ojos tan amables como nosotros.

A John no le gustaba el sonido de eso. ¿No era los únicos que les observaban? ¿Y los demás eran supuestamente hostiles? Abrió la boca para hacer otra pregunta.

El desconocido levantó la vista hacia el cielo, los ojos admirando las estrellas que había, por una vez salió de detrás de su velo nublado —Es hora de que me vaya— dijo —Hay muchas tareas y muy pocos para hacerlas. Que le vaya bien, John Watson, y cuidado con el dragón que tan tontamente ha decidido confiar.

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó, y cuando su distancia creció alzó la voz fuerte, clara, y otros le siguieron. La lengua en la que hablaba era extraña y majestuosa, y John notó que estaba llena de una tristeza sin fondo, sabiendo que sin importar las palabras que salieran de los labios del desconocido, eran palabras de lamento.

Era el hombre más extraño que hasta ahora había visto, incluso entonces, el sonido persistía. John cerró lentamente la puerta y se apoyó en ella, y cuando tocó con su mano su rostro, se dio cuenta de que había estado llorando.

—Oh John, ¿qué te está pasando?— susurró, y se llenó con la peor sensación de temor.

* * *

**Notas Traductora**

[**1**] El término Wyrm lo utiliza Tolkien en el Tolkienverso para referirse a los dragones.

Como dije al principio, oficialmente no es un fanfic slash, johnlock, anexas. Una lástima, pero... ¿qué le voy a hacer? :P La autora ya me lo confirmó y, bueno... esperemos ver qué sigue.

Ahora, ¿quién será el _desconocido_? Por las descripciones, pienso que es un Elfo *o* pero no sé... ¿qué piensan?

Este fanfic se actualizará cada jueves, así que ¡hasta la próxima semana! ;)


End file.
